moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Arrodis Lightfury
''- Editor Privileges: Arrodis Lightfury'' "Asking me, a true Blood Knight, to "praise" and "worship" the Light is beyond sickening; it's nothing more than a tool--another form of powerful magic. Such a naive request is an affront to all that I stand for. True, some of my crimson comrades may bend the knee, but I grovel to NO magic." "The Blood Elves are masters of magic, not slaves to it. The Magisters, and those of us of high station who serve them well, have evolved passed the silly superstitions of the past; and we won't be regressing. Your proselytizing for the Light, in other words, shall find no welcome in me." '- ''Arrodis T. Lightfury, Knight-Lord of the Blood Knight Order' =Profile= ---- Arrodis' most important character information is recorded here. Character's Primary Information '''Full Name:' Arrodis Tiberius Lightfury A.K.A: Arrodis Tiberius Fury Full Birth Name: Arrodis Tyrell Thel'shar D.O.B: Year -119 Age: 153 Years-of-Age Gender: Male Height: 7'1" Ft Tall Weight: 125kg (276lbs.) Physical Build: Powerfully built: solid, muscular and extremely well-defined Notable Physical Features: *Arrodis often wears his blonde hair in either the "Foxtail", "Slicked" or "Topknot" fashion. *Arrodis' skin tone is of a noticeably redder hue than that of the average member of his race. *The magical glow of Arrodis' eyes strangely dances between a weak Fel-green and a strong Sunwell-gold. *His physical build is a lot larger and muscular than that of the common Sin'dorei males'. ('''Note: '''Through Human eyes alone, Arrodis is a seasoned soldier. By Elven eyes, however, the magical aura that surrounds Arrodis is one that denotes a formidable ability to call upon the Light.) Race: Sin'dorei Sexual Orientation: Heterosexual Marital Status: Widower Basic Description: This Elf is quite complex and deeply layered. It's hard to form a firm grip on who this enigmatic character really is; even if you've know him for the past few years in any capacity. Arrodis' social and professional persona is extremely false, fluid and constructed. He's truly Machiavellian--a formidable manipulator. Everything that's projected to others is precisely calculated in accordance with a keen observation of the subject and environment at-hand, and an expert knowledge of the psyche and sociology. Subtleties that are often overlooked like body language, facial expressions, one's choice of words, the regulation of vocal tone and the like, all of these and more are masterfully wielded with disturbing degrees of precision and purpose. In other words, he's very self-aware, and what's "on-show" is tailor-made, cunning and ultimately duplicitous, all for whatever the currently subscribed endgame may be. This is a Thalassian official whose earned his high-rank through real, unrestrained skill--whose well beyond his weight in gold; and his coveted military station and strong political influence reflects this well. So what lies beneath the thespian? The true person under the many masks--behind the adaptations--is consciously and constantly shrouded from view for more than just professional ends. The real Elf below is severely emotionally-fractured and narcissistic; a shadow of the noble, principled Elf of faith that once was. His remedy for his tortured existence is an unbelievable degree of workaholism, an intense dedication to the progression and perpetuation of Blood Elven nationalist ideals and a zero-tolerance for any meaningful, normal forms of intimacy. The mind-scaring slaughter of Arrodis' wife and offspring, coupled with the utter obliteration of most of his race, created a near-lifeless, machine-like Elf of radical statolatry: a twisted, dark individual who views nothing as taking priority over it's new definition of self. The Arrodis of today unequivocally views himself as nothing more than a vehicle for the Thalassian State's will--nothing but a reflection of what he perceives to be the Blood Elven State's ideal of the perfect statesman. He's nothing more, nothing less... and it's all to escape the pasts afflictions: his Achilles heel. Everything is for his station; and his station is for what's left of his sanity and will to live. "There's nothing left of the Paladin you once knew, Human! He's dead--gone! Preach your ideas on my "redemption" and the Light's "love" to someone who bloody cares! The old Lightfury--the High Elven Knight of the Silver Hand who once held you as his apprentice--the blue-eyed, pale-skined Elf with the beautiful wife and two kids--that Elf ceased to exist the day the Blood Elves came to be; and the day his family was cut to pieces by a Death Knight's runeblade. All that I am now is a weapon to be wielded. All that I am now--that I will ever be--is the pure embodiment of vengeance, and a fine-tuned machine for the might of the Thalassian State." '- ''Arrodis T. Lightfury, Blood Elf' '''Notable Skills:' *Veteran Light-wielder *Weapons Master *Martial Artist *Psychologist *Tactician Spoken Languages: *Thalassian (Highly Fluent) *Orcish (Highly Fluent) *Common (Highly Fluent) *Erudun (Somewhat Fluent) Alignment: Lawful Good/Chaotic Good Allegiance: The Thalassian State and it's people Current Affiliations: *Blood Knight Order - Knight-Lord (Trainer) (Year 26 - Present) *The Reliquary - Researcher and Consultant (Year 28 - Present) *The Horde - Liaison and Weapon Master (Year 27 - Present) Former Affiliations: *Farstriders: Squad 12, A.K.A the "Trollbreakers" - Ranger (Year -100 - Year 6) *Alliance of Lordaeron - Ranger (Year 6 - Year 20) *Knights of the Silver Hand - Paladin (Year 7 - Year 20) *Sunfury: Regiment 5, A.K.A. The "Redeemers" - Commander (Year 20 - Year 24) *Scryers - Guardian (Year 24 - Year 26) *Sunreavers - Soldier (Year 27 - Year 28) Practicing and Trained Professions: *Thalassian Solider - Blood Knight *Jewelcrafter *Blacksmith Character's Secondary Information Class: Blood Knight (Ex-Paladin) Weapons of Choice: *Polearm *Two-Handed Blade *Sword and Shield Preferred Armor Type: Light Platemail Primary Armor Sets: *'Main Armor Set' - Arrodis' most recent and iconic armor set was crafted on Pandaria shortly after first observing the deadly warriors of the Shado-Pan. Taken by their effortless ability to wield their own bodies alone as weapons, he was inspired to reevaluate his own training, eventually deciding to change the primary focuses of his melee abilities from strength and ferocity to agility and precision. An armor set to match this adjustment was needed, and an armor set that served duel purposes, defense and offence, was born. Large blades on both the helm and shoulderpads were incorporated into the new set's design, thus allowing for the ability to turn a blunt headbutt or shoulder-charge into a sharp, potentially fatal strike. Slightly less platemail, too, was essential in keeping with the set's initial ambition, and a dark color-scheme and loosely Sha-inspired aesthetic was chosen purely to make the set look as menacing as possible. All in all, the set's intent was achieved. With its advent, Arrodis turned from a heavily armored juggernaut of defense, into something far more hostile, lethal and offence concentrated. *'Knight-Lord Armor Set' - Worn either on ceremony or when instructing new Blood Knights on home soil, this secondary, rarely used armor set marks Arrodis as both a Blood Knight of high rank and standing, as well as a seasoned veteran of The Order's earlier, darker years. Built strong and sturdy, it combines to create a heavily reinforced shell: specifically built to take hard blows if ever the wearer were to come under attack whilst in the midst of summoning a powerful Holy spell. Aides: *'Arcane Guardian' - Standing at roughly 7'0" Ft tall, Arrodis' arcane golem is different to other mechanical-elemental Blood Elven constructs. Unlike it's propaganda-spewing kin, Arrodis' model has been specifically designed to follow the more aggressive Pyrestar Demolisher aesthetic and programming, as the construct's primary purpose is the defense of it's master. *'Blood Golem' - Found by the Blood Elves as one of many on the Isle of Thunder, this Mogu-created golem is as powerful as it is enigmatic. Fueled by a mysterious magic known as "Anima", it's powers have become of great use to the Blood Elves on the battlefield and beyond. For now, Arrodis' superiors have merely tasked him with testing the construct's capabilities; and, so far, the Animus Golem has proven to be nothing but a deadly asset. Mounts of Choice: *'Thalassian Charger' - The standard mount of all Blood Knights who attain the rank of Knight-Master, Arrodis' charger has accompanied him on nearly every battlefield he's ever attended as a Blood Knight. Unlike it's kin, however, Arrodis' charger emits an impressive amount of holy magic, thus making the creature glow brighter than most. *'Sunreaver Dragonhawk' - Gifted to Arrodis by the Sunreavers during the war against the Lich King, this Dragonhawk is a beast to be reckoned with. With sharp talons and a seriously nasty temper, Arrodis has used this mount to patrol the skies over many a Horde city and battlefield. Place of Birth: Tranquillien, Southern Eversong Forest (Ghostlands), Quel'thalas Raised: The Eastern Plaguelands, Lordaeron Current Place of Residency: Silvermoon City, Quel'thalas Character's Holdings Personal Residence - Silvermoon City: Constructed months after the fall of Quel'thalas in Year 20, Arrodis' current home sits towards the very top of one of Silvermoon City's many soaring towers. Accessed only via a hidden Orb of Translocation in The Eversong Woods, and well-guarded by two state-of-the-art arcane golems, the premise, too, is very well protected, offering it's owner the peace of mind required to house some of the many invaluable items he acquires during his official duties. Also of note is the apartment's stunning view of the Sunwell to the north, and it's large, open and plainly-adorned interior. Near-countless books and tall Thalassian flags line every wall of the massive single hall that is the apartment. Stands of all sorts of strange and unusual weapons sit comfortably throughout the massive hall, too, and the seemingly strange addition of a large training dummy in the apartment's center is a sight that's hard to miss. All in all, Arrodis' home is as he is: practical and mostly without frills. Draenor Garrison - Redeemers' Aranal: Originally established as "Skullwatch" by the Orc Shrend Grul'tarr, Arrodis' garrison, now known as "Redeemers' Rise", or "Redeemers' Aranal" in Thalassian, was originally built by The Horde as nothing more than a small mining outpost. Two months after the outpost's establishment, however, issues with the facility's lack of communication and resource output had become evident. Spurred-on by further rumors, too, of Grul'tarr's grave misconduct, Orgrimmar tasked Arrodis with leaving his assigned duties in Warspear behind, and covertly investigating Skullwatch and it's activities. After traveling to Frostfire Ridge with an appointed group of Sunreaver soldiers, Arrodis and his Blood Elven troops set-up camp and observed the outpost from afar over the span of a few days. What they uncovered was truly disturbing. The outpost that was once just a small mining facility had been hastily converted into the beginnings of a small-sized garrison; and Iron Horde flags flew high and proud from atop each and every building. Luckily however, despite the fact that Grul'tarr and his Iron horde allies efforts had gone unnoticed due to the base's remoteness, the small garrison was far from strong enough to be impregnable. In the dead of night, Arrodis and his soldiers attacked, freeing those Horde soldiers who'd stood against Grul'tarr from captivity as they did so. After hours of bloody combat, the Horde proved victorious, and Grul'tarr's head sat severed from his body atop a large iron spike. After hearing word of what transpired, The Horde rewarded Arrodis for his efforts, granting the Knight-Lord leadership of the taken garrison and it's soldiers, as well as partial autonomy over it's future direction. Due to the garrison's primary allegiance and historical origin, the aesthetic of Redeemers' Aranal closely follows that of mainstream Horde architecture. Despite it's aesthetic, however, as a result of both Arrodis' personal choice and Thalassain State mandate, the military groups that most prominently staff and protect the garrison are Sunreavers and Thalassian Guardians. =History (Work In Progress)= ---- Arrodis' history is recorded here. Prelude: The Thel'shar's (Pre-Year -10,000 - Year -119) Pre-Year -10,000: The Kal'dorei Empire *Arrodis' family name, 'Thel'shar', pre-dates the founding of Quel'thalas by several thousands of years. Started by it's first patriarch, the Magister Tyrell Thel'shar I, the original house was primarily known to consist of highly-educated Highborne of considerable wealth, power and influence. However, despite the aforementioned attributes of it's family members, real respect and admiration for the Thel'sharen name didn't arise until after the advent of Queen Azshara's reign, for it was during this period that the house's close involvement with the Royal Guard, and their lucrative dealings with the foreign Pandaren Empire, came to be. *Little more is known today of the Thel'shars' of the old empire, but what is known is that the favored sons and daughters of the house who were born under Queen Azshara's reign were bred exclusively for one of two purposes: service in the Royal Guard; or the study of the Arcane Arts. Also of note are the few family members who managed to avoid such paths. These black sheep often became either disowned and exiled, or, if potential was still seen, trained as merchants to further grow the house's wealth. Year -10,000: The War of the Ancients *Sometime during the later days of the War of The Ancients, the House of Thel'Shar split into two opposing sub-groups: one, led by it's founder, Tyrell Thel'shar I, followed Dath'remar Sunstrider and his movement against Queen Azshara; the other, led by Tyrell's younger brother, Theris Thel'shar II, choose to stay loyal to the queen and her new allies: the Burning Legion. *After the destruction of the Well of Eternity, Theris' Azshara-loyal Thel'Shar's were never seen again. Blood Elven historical scholars of today theorize that this branch of the family either died in the war, or succumbed to the same fate as Azshara and the rest of her many followers: transformation into Naga. However, a Naga-branch of the ancient house has yet to be found, so most believe the branch deceased. *As for Tyrell I's followers, post-Sundering, the house followed Dath'remar Sunstrider, choosing to settle in Ashenvale forest with the rest of their Kal'dorei kin for a few thousand years. During this stretch of time, Tyrell I's house, in conjunction with other groups, dedicated themselves to the protection of of their new leader, Dath'remar, and his top advisers. It's also worth noting that more of the house's membership inexplicably left during this period, further decreasing what was left of the already fractured Thel'sharen house. Some of the missing Thel'shars' were rumored to have sought training in the ways of the Demon Hunter, whilst others were said to have headed south for a land now known as Feralas; but nothing substantial has been proven either way. Year -6,000: The Founding of Quel'thalas *After thousands of years of settlement and uneasy co-existence with the Night Elves, the kal'dorei leader, Malfurion Stormrage, exiled Dath'remar Sunstrider and his Highborne from Ashenvale for defying his rule by practicing magic. Having pledged their allegiance to Dath'remar, and wishing not to face certain death, The Thel'shars', too, naturally followed. *For countless years Tyrell I and his family sailed the Great Sea in search of a new land to call their own. Oddly enough, the further Sunstrider's followers moved from Ashenvale, the more they begun to notice a gradual change to their physical form. This change from Highborne to modern Quel'dorei made no exceptions for Dath'remar's exiled, and thus all of Tyrell I's house, too, was completely effected. *Landing on what is known today as Tirisfal Glades, the house set-up the beginnings of a new settlement with their kin. As time rolled forward however, certain members of the highborne started to grow severely insane due to reasons unknown. Before things grew worse, Dath'remar commanded all to leave and head north into what is today known as Quel'thalas. *Months after arriving and settling in Quel'thalas, their home's newly-crowned king, Dath'remar Sunstrider, decided to reward Tyrell I for his countless years of loyalty and service by granting the family ownership of a small island just to the west of what is today the Ghostlands. Primarily using their knowledge of the Arcane, the family built upon this land two notable buildings: a large compound to house, train and protect it's members; and an arcane sanctum to assist with their new nation's protection, study of magic and overall prosperity. Today, partly due to the house's forced disbandment in Year -119, and the violent events of the Cataclysm in Year 28, what remains of the island once named 'Deth'rah Nol' rests either in ruin or beneath the North Sea. Year -2,800: The Troll Wars *During The Troll Wars, the house of Thel'shar was heavily involved in the fight against the savage Amani Trolls of Zul'Aman. Many family members died during these chaotic years, one of these Thel'sharen being the house's patriarch himself, Tyrell I. *At the end of The Troll Wars, King Dath'remar Sunstrider commanded that eight of the house's best mages be sent south to the Human Kingdom of Arathor. This royal command was in relation to honoring the terms of the recent defense accord between the Elven and Human Kingdoms. Part of this accord stated that some of the Humans of Arathor would be tutored in the ways of magic in exchange for military aid against the Trolls. The house, then led by Tyrell I's wife, the Magistix Alleri Thel'shar, complied without issue. Some of the eight Thel'shars' that left Quel'thalas at this time, later went on to help found the city-state of Dalaran. Year -119: Arrodis' Birth *By the time of Arrodis' birth, the Thel'shars' had hit tough times. Under the xenophobic rule of Anasterian Sunstrider and the Convocation of Silvermoon, the house's strong ties to both the city-state of Dalaran and the Human Kingdom of Lordaron had come into question. The house's leaders of the day, the Magister Tyrell Thel'shar II and the Magistrix Zar'ri Thel'shar (Arrodis' biological parents), always proclaiming that nothing of a treasonous nature was occurring; yet their insistence on keeping their business dealings discrete, did nothing but add fuel to the fire of those who opposed them and their anti-isolationist views. Ultimately the house's stubbornness to succumb to transparency led to it's decline in both power and influence within Quel'thalas; and it was this undercurrent of contempt among the ruling elite that paved the way for the assassination of the family's heads. *Roughly two months after Arrodis' birth, Arrodis' parents, Tyrell II and Zar'ri Thel'shar, left Quel'thalas with their baby boy en route to Stratholme on business; however, the group never made. A mixed band of predominantly Human and Dwarvern mercenaries, hired in secret by one of the Thel'shar's primary political adversaries, the Magister Kelren'thar Netherstrider, slaughtered the family's guarded convoy, leaving no one but Arrodis alive. The leaders of the mercenary group, the Human Tiberius Fury and his High Elven wife Zanthia Fury, unaware of the fact that the Thel'shar contract involved a baby, decided against killing the child as well. Instead, the two mercenaries, unbeknownst to their employer, adopted the child as their own, taking the boy to their secluded house in the mountains, and keeping the name he was given at birth; a name they learned off of the golden patch that adorned the blanket enveloping the child when found. Part I: The Formative Years (Year -113 - Year 0) Year -113 and Year-103: The Fury's *By the dawn of Arrodis' sixth birthday in Year -113, the boy had accompanied his adoptive parents on many tense and bloody missions. Despite his age, the boy could shoot a bow with impressive accuracy; an attribute no doubt aided by his developing elven eyes. Traveling throughout the lands of Lordaeron had desensitized the boy to much. Having been brought-up to assist his parents and their employees with their contracts, the boy had seen far more than any child should; and thus the idea of a childhood and fear grew foreign fast. His parents, although stern and cold at times, loved their child, however, teaching him everything they knew from survival techniques to strategy and weapons skills. Despite it's pitfalls, the often nomadic and uncensored life that Arrodis lived under the Furys opened his eyes to much; particularly the ways of the hunter, and the culture of the Humans of Lordaeron. *In Year -103, Arrodis had reached the age of eighteen, proving himself to be nothing but his parents pride and joy. Arrodis, now a mature elf of exceptional battle prowess, even led his parents group on certain missions without their guidance or interference, and time and experience had made his fellow mercenaries, too, gain a fondness and respect for the lad. However, Zanthia Fury's guilty conscience could no longer be ignored. Although leaving her homeland long ago due to family reasons, Zanthia still held a great fondness for her High Elven home in the far north; and she knew well of Arrodis' biological prestigious biological family. After years of angrily deflecting questions from the boy about his true origins, the Fury's finally caved and told him all. Upon learning of his biological parents deaths at the hands of his adoptive parents, Arrodis grew outraged. Their boy left his home that night, riding his armored steed far away from the mercenary group and into the night; but such a plan was ill-conceived. The Fury's and their band of outlaws had many enemies; and most knew well of their highly-skilled son. Arrodis was captured days after leaving by a crooked knight of Lordaeron named Sir Markus Len, a man who'd lost his brother to the mercenaries the young elf once belonged. Deciding against a swift death, the sadistic knight threw Arrodis into a dark cell beneath his home, vowing to torture him with glee as he watched the elf rot in confinement until the end of long elven lifespan. Year -100: Finding Home *Approximately three years past until Year -100 came, and Arrodis still sat trapped in captivity. spending his time wisely, Arrodis read what books he was given, and trained rigorously to stay fit and increase his physical size. Arrodis was now twenty-one; and he had no desire to stay locked-up until old age claimed him. One restless night, whilst a crazed thunder storm raged above, Arrodis' cell door burst open to reveal his liberators: his mother, father and fellow mercenaries. Arrodis and his parents, having quickly expressed their joy at reuniting with their adopted son, fought their way up and out of the knight's dungeon; but their attempt to escape were too slow. A battle ensued that claimed the lives of all but Arrodis. Arrodis had managed to narrowly escape after fleeing into the forest moments after watching his family and friends get slaughtered. Having nowhere safe to run, Arrodis decided to travel north, back to his elven homeland of Quel'thalas, to see what life he could claim with his birth name. *Upon safely gaining entry into Quel'thalas via the Thalassian Pass, Arrodis found himself in an alien land. Even though he was technically a native of Quel'thalas, he understood very little of his true homeland. Despite this, his adoptive mother had taught him some of their native tongue, so Arrodis fortunately managed to convey enough about himself in those first few days of arrival to get by unhindered. Everything attached to the elven family he never knew, he learnt, had essentially eroded away after the demise of his biological parents. Although once prestigious, 'Thel'shar' was almost a forgotten name among the elves of Quel'thalas now, and the family's island home of Deth'rah Nol lay in ruins. Arrodis grew depressed and disheartened at this, contemplating leaving Quel'thals to join the fabled pirates of the Great Sea; but fate had a different plan. A Ranger Captain of the revered Farstriders who'd heard rumors of the Human-raised elf's recent arrival sought Arrodis out. After divulging the fact that he was once a dear friend of Tyrell Thel'shar II, the Ranger Captain offered the young twenty-one-year-old tutelage under his wing. Arrodis, seeking still to make a home for himself in his native lands, accepted the offer, thus marking his entrance into the ranks of the Farstriders. Year -90: The Farstriders *Over the course of many hard years of work, Arrodis, through constant displays of advanced combat skills and sheer fearlessness, had proved himself to his peers and superiors. By the time of his thirty-first birthday, Arrodis had become well-known to the inhabitants of southern Eversong Forest, quickly rising through the Farstriders ranks, and steadily earning a reputation as one of the kingdom's best Forest Troll slayers. Suffice it to say, the ranger captain who'd recruited him was proud of just how far his human-raised elf had come, so glad, in fact, that he eventually granted Arrodis leadership of his own squad of rangers: "The Troll Breakers". He'd learnt the Thalassian tongue and adopted it's fluid accent; defended his new home countless times from the persistent Trolls; and forged friendships that even rivaled the ones he'd been forced to leave behind in Lordaeon. Arrodis had finally found a place among his own to call home; and this one was one that he'd loved enough to protect at all costs. *Arrodis' Troll Breakers were well-known for their exceptionally knowledge nature and the land, and their merciless rage whilst engaged in combat. Few trolls could match the squad's skill; and most knew this well. One day, whilst scouring the forests for a rogue Troll Berserker, Arrodis stumbled upon a young Human priest and his injured pregnant his wife. Arrodis and his squad assisted the man, protecting them from a band of Trolls who'd tried to end them, and rendering medical assistance to the man's wife and child. Upon completion of this noble deed, the priest, eternally grateful for saving the lives of his family, swore his line to Arrodis' service, vowing to have his family assist the elf if ever he called upon their help. This highlighted encounter marked a long-lasting and very significant friendship between Arrodis and the priest; and this relationship also led to Arrodis first learning of the power of the Light: a force he'd later wield better than most. Year -70: Lyrissa Del'thir *By the time of Arrodis' fifty-first birthday, he'd continued to establish and accomplish much. In Arrodis' own mind, and to most of his fellow Farstrider comrades, his prized squad and admirable personal reputation had been cemented solid as near-perfect. Arrodis had well and truly become one of his brother and sister elves in more than just biology; but something, he felt, was missing. Having worked so hard for what he'd obtained, Arrodis had little time to really mingle among the people he'd protected; and his desire to relax a little and start a family of his own could no longer be denied. Taking a brief leave of absence from his duties, Arrodis left southern Eversong Forest for the city of Silvermoon to the north in search of wife. After staying in Silvermoon (a placed he'd rarely ever visited) for a few days, Arrodis was finally introduced to the Priestess Lyrissa Del'nirr by a mutual friend; a man he'd befriended long ago: the human priest whose wife Arrodis had helped save. Lyrissa was a stunningly beautiful woman with an inquisitive mind, sharp wit and admirable intellect; just what Arrodis was looking for. Arrodis, too, was just the man that the priestess had longed for: strong, smart, worldly and, unbeknownst to Arrodis, holding a dormant affinity with the Light she so revered. After courting Lyrissa for a short period of time, the two fell deeply in love, and before long they'd wed and purchased a quiet home of their own in the south. Year -15: Treeskull's Revenge Age 106 Year 0: Talerion Thel'shar Age 121 '' __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters Category:Blood Elf Category:Blood Knights Category:Blood Knight Order Category:Order of the Silver Hand